


Deep

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gift Fic, HP: EWE, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about deep-throating. Yup... That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for Torino, and in response to a post of hers.
> 
>  
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/41294.html)

It feels strange to you, still, to have him this way—  
Unbuttoned, kneeling, hard cock on display.  
He looks up in query, hands paused at your fly.  
Your once harsh professor, uncertain and shy.  
At the nod of your head, he lowers your zip.  
You suck in a breath, gnaw on your lip.  
He smiles at the sight of your dripping hard prick,  
Making you groan from the first tender lick  
He takes you in hand as he sucks at the tip,  
Flicking his tongue as he tightens his grip.  
Both your hands rest on the back of his head,  
Urging him deeper; he sucks harder, instead.  
You moan out his name, beg him for more.  
You know he can do it—he's done it before.  
His hand moves away to brace on your thigh.  
As he starts to bob, you stifle a cry.  
He sinks lower and lower with each rapid thrust,  
Looking up through his lashes, eyes dark with lust.  
His nose presses into your dark thatch of hair,  
And you groan his name loudly, without any care.  
His hands are exploring, fingers tease at your hole  
As he sucks you down and you lose all control.  
Hands in his hair, thrusting your hips,  
Cock sinking between pink, swollen lips.  
Over and again he takes you, right to the hilt,  
Sucking gently until all your seed has been spilt.  
Breathless and boneless, you drop to your knees.  
He pulls you to him, gives your arse a squeeze.  
As his fingers again wander, you thank Merlin you’re young  
Because, clearly, this night has only just begun...


End file.
